netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Alligar
'Dino Alligar the Lizard '''is Urban Legend character appear in Hallowteens. Origins His past, his childhood, his real name…no one knows of the life that was the child soon to be called “Dino Alligar”. He was a feral child, he was first discovered living in the sewer when he would act like a vicious animal, attacking anything that he sees. Nothing much was known about his childhood but as a child he suffered from Ichthyosis Vulgaris. A disease when a person’s skin cells doesn’t shed away it’s dead skin but what made it stand out from appearance as the fact anyone who had this had a scale-like pattern on their body making them almost like that of a fish or a reptile with matching sharp teeth to match. Due to being rarely seen in the sewers these days he was classified as a Urban Legend and was officially named “Dino Alligar” because due to his lizard-like skin and the fact he lives in the sewers like how alligators are rumoured to be in sewers. While his past is not known; many people believe that Dino Alligar was a very misbehaving child and as punishment his parents forced him to spend time in the sewer and won’t let him in until he has calmed down. But the thing was he never climbed back out, in fact he stayed and his parents liked the sudden peace and quiet they got immediately after punishing Dino that they didn’t bother with their son believing that it would disrupt their time; and then soon they forgot about him and moved away. This is either a made-up story to make the urban legend more scary or it could be a real story but no one is able to support evidence of this. Ever since he lived in the sewers; Alligar fed on rats in the sewer like a hungry animal and if he can’t find any he would occasionally wait near sewer drains and wait for passing cats and dogs or any other animal that come near so he can snatch them up and eat them for his meal. Due to this his role as an “urban legend” increased. The legend of him being that on midnight if someone looks directly at a sewer drain and say “Dino Alligar” three times one would hear sounds of that of growling. If they say his name three more times you would see his red eyes staring at them and if they say his name three more times he would let out a growl to scare people away before vanishing. Of course some people say this is dangerous to do as it was rumored that some people went overboard by saying his name more than nine times which angered the monster and instead of intimidating them to make them go away he would drag them into the sewers with him giving him a bigger appetite. Alligar may have lived as a feral child but he still had human qualities such as still knowing how to speak and would occasionally spy on humans from sewer drains to see if he can find anything useful to learn. He continued to live this life in the sewers up until his late teens on Halloween Night in 2006 when Wiseman struck his curse onto the inhabitants. Dino wasn’t wearing a costume but his skin disease was enough to make him get affected by the curse. He grew a few inches tall, his skin became more scaly, he also turned green, he grew a tail…he became a half-man half-lizard beast. He discovered new strength and speed, can spit out water and even shed his skin like a lizard which was something his old body was never meant to do before. Seeing what he had become and seeing how everyone else shared the same fate he decided to make himself known to the world by jumping out the sewer and attacking anyone he sees. Alligar didn’t have any motive for wanting to kill everyone to go after Wiseman, the only thing only drives Alligar to do this was out of pure instinct alone. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Lizard. So after going through a hard time designing him another hard thing to do at ffirst was the moves; i was like "Oh boy another up-close physical character, possibly a grappler, i can't have too many of these in my roster!" but ideas just pop into my head as i go along, i took inspirations on how visious Alligar is, how the fact he lives in the sewer and the fact he is a reptile; i decided to give him moves cenetered around that and i was glad i was able to come up with some creative moves this time! Movelist Special Moves * '''Raw Sewage: '''Alligar will spit out some sewer water at the opponent, the button differs the damage of the projectile letting this move only travel in a straight line. Pressing any attack button again just before he spits it out causes him to use it differently depending on the button at the cost of meter. ** Light: Alligar will have it flow from his mouth and onto the ground where it will travel across at a fast paste like a river. Does multiple hits, hits off the ground and pushes the opponent back. ** Medium: Alligar will spit out a stream of sewer water at the opponent which covers fullscreen. ** Heavy: Alligar will do the same as medium but instead aims it upwards at an angle. * '''Tail Sweep: '''Alligar will attempt to trip the opponent up with his tail, hits low and reaches far. Pressing Light again during this attack has him wrap his tail around the opponents legs to trip them up and then pulls them towards him before slamming his foot into their chest which causes a ground bounce a the cost of meter. * '''Sewer Dive: '''Alligar will suddenly dive head first into some sewer water before diving back out to headbutt the opponent on the way up which by itself causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Medium again during this attack will have him grab the opponent as he jumps back out and then in a zig-zag pattern will travel forward while going in and out of sewer water five times before diving back onto the ground one more time but instead of going into water they’ll instead hit the ground which ground bounces the opponent at the cost of meter. * '''Lizard Lunge: '''Alligar will lunge at the opponent to claw them in the chest which by itself does decent damage and causes good stun. This move also has follow-up attacks with unlike moves from before don’t cost meter to use. **Light: Will pin the opponent to the ground and then bites them in the face a couple of times before getting off. This grounds the opponent. **Medium: Will slash across the chest with both claws that causes a wall bounce. **Heavy: Will flip back and then crawls along the ground to slash the opponent up by the legs which causes a crumple state and causes Alligar to be positioned behind the opponent afterwards. * '''Skin Shed Trap: '''Alligar will ready his claws as if he gets attacked while like this he’ll suddenly jump back as what the opponent really hit was actually he’s sheded skin. What he does afterwards depends on what button was used for this move. **Light: Will appear in front of the opponent and then slashes them with his claws which causes a crumple state. **Medium: Will suddenly appear above the opponent clinging onto the ceiling and grabbing the opponent's neck with his tail, lifts them up and then slams them back into the ground which causes a ground bounce. **Heavy: Will appear lunging at the opponents back and pins them to the floor and then scratches their back with his claws a few times before biting the back of their head before getting up and kicking them away. * '''Manhole Crawler: '''Alligar will suddenly jump down a manhole before rising up from another one. Light has him jump back out from the left side of the screen, Medium in the center and Heavy on the right. Terror Moves * '''Sewer Bubble: '''Alligar will say “Ggggarrh drown!” as he barfs out a giant dirty bubble and if it connects with an unprotected opponent they’ll be trapped in the bubble and then tons of damage to the trapped opponent until it eventually pops. * '''Savage Lizard: '''Alligar will say “Ggggarrh die!” as he ruses forward while slashing with his claws multiple times in which the hits and damage can be increased via button mashing. Nightmare Fuel * '''Teenage Monstrous Night Terror: '''Alligar will rush off screen behind him and then returns behind the opponent to drop kick them in the back and then pin them to the floor with his feet, breaking the spine. He’ll then grab the back of the opponent's head and bites into it, caving in the back of the skull. He’ll then slam the opponents face into the ground, caving in the front of the skull too. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Sewer Lizard: '''Alligar will lunge at the opponent to suddenly push them deep into sewer water. While pushing the opponent down Alligar will start mauling the opponent, chunk of their flesh being ripped off the opponent with their arms then being teared off before Alligar then mauls the face and tears the opponents head off with his own teeth leaving the rest of the body to slowly sink into the bottom of the sewage water. * '''Death Role: '''Alligar use his tail to grab the opponents neck and then slams them into the ground to have the opponent land on their front as Alligar then suddenly slides forward with his mouth wide open and bites into the opponents head, the opponents scream as Alligar suddenly rolls around while biting more and more down the opponent's body, he doens’t devour the whole thing in one go as every time he bites down the opponent falls apart until he reaches about half way to the waist. Alligar will get up and wipe his mouth and then burps before dragging the rest of the opponent’s corpse away for him to save for later. Arcade ''Dino Alligar/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro A manhole over is seen on the ground with growling suddenly heard as it rattles a little bit before violently rattling as it suddenly gets launched into the air and Alligar jumps out and lands and snarls at the opponent. Victory Pose Alligar will say “Ggggarrh! Not worthy pretty to ggggarrh hunt! But I shall ggggarrh feast all the same!” as he pounces at the camera man. Fun Facts * Dino Alligar was originally named "Dino Izzard" due to a pun since Izzard sounds similar to the word "Lizard" was changed to the made up word "Alligar" to make him sound more threatning. Alligar is a corruption of the word "Alligator". * Alligar's ending is inspired by Reptile's ending in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance when he finds a Dragon Embrio and through a surge of power he becomes the new Dragon King. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Urban Legends Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters